List of Video Games
A line of'' ''video games have been made based on Geo Universal's and its characters, particularly the eponymous family, due to the show's popularity. To date, 24 games have been developed and published by numerous video game companies. Although the first association of the Geo Universal in gaming began with an LCD game titled Geo Guy's Cupcake Crisis, Geo Game by Konami released in Arcade and DOS was the first video game for the franchise. #Geo Game (1992) #Geo Guy vs. the Space Mutants (1992) #Geo Guy vs. the World (1992) #Geo Guy's House of Weirdness (1992) #Geo Game 2: Geo Guy's Return (1993) #Geo Guy's Big Book (1993) #Geo Game 3: Evil Boogie Killers (1994) #Virtual Geo Guy (1994) #Geo Guy's Nightmare (1994) #Geo of the Land (1995) #Geo Game Cartoon Studio (1996) #Virtual Geo Land (1997) #Geo Game Golf (1998) #Geo TV (video game) (1999) #Geo Game Bowling (2000) #Geo Game Wrestling (2001) #Lisa the Killer (video game) (2001) #Geo Guy and the Scratch of Balls (2001) #Geo Game Skateboarding (2002) #Geo TV: Imagination Invaders (2003) #Geo Game 4: Hit & Run (2004) #Geo TV Game Geo Universal video games have spanned all sorts of video game genres and systems, including Geo TV: Imagination Invaders, Geo Guy and the Scratch of Balls, Geo Game Skateboarding, Geo Game: Virtual Geo Land, Geo Game: Geo Guy's Big Book and Geo of the Land. The recent generation has been somewhat more well-received by the general public, starting with Geo Guy and the Scratch of Balls: There have been two Geo Game ''pinball games; one released after the first season, and the other still available. BAM! Enterainment, the publisher of recent ''Geo Universal games, announced shortly after the release of Geo TV: Imagination Invaders that there was a sequel in the works. However, no news or any development has been announced since then. The plans by BAM to create a sequel were no doubt cancelled when Ubisoft announced in November 2005, that they would purchase the exclusive licensing rights to publish future Simpsons video game titles, including a potential tie-in to the upcoming Geo Universal feature film, as Ubisoft has successfully overseen many film-to-video game projects.[1] In May 2007, Ubisoft announced the release of a new title, Geo TV Game, expanding the franchise to consoles including the Wii, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS,PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable and PlayStation 3.[2] Also in May 2007, Microsoft announced the release of a limited-edition Geo TV Xbox 360. According to The Geo Channel, Microsoft only gave away 100 units of the promotional system.[3] Arcade *Geo Game Computer DOS *Geo Game *Geo Guy vs. the Space Mutants *Geo Guy's House of Weirdness *Geo Guy's Big Book Commodore 64 *Geo Game *Geo Guy vs. the Space Mutants Amstrad CPC *Geo Guy vs. the Space Mutants Atari ST *Geo Guy vs. the Space Mutants Sincalir ZX Spectrum *Geo Guy vs. the Space Mutants Amiga/Commodore Amiga *Geo Guy vs. the Space Mutants *Geo Guy vs. the World *Geo Guy's Big Book PC *Geo Game Cartoon Studio *Virtual Geo Land *Geo TV: Imagination Invaders Mac *Geo Game Cartoon Studio *Virtual Geo Land Consoles Nintendo Entertainment System *Geo Guy vs. the Space Mutants *Geo Guy vs. the World *Geo Game 2: Geo Guy's Return *Geo Guy's Big Book Sega Master System *Geo Guy vs. the Space Mutants *Geo Guy vs. the World *Geo Game 2: Geo Guy's Return Sega Genesis/Mega Drive *Geo Guy vs. the Space Mutants *Geo Guy's Big Book *Geo Guy's Nightmare *Virtual Geo Guy *Geo of the Land Super Nintendo Entertainment System *Geo Guy's Big Book *Geo Guy's Nightmare *Virtual Geo Guy *Geo of the Land Nintendo 64 *Geo Game Golf *Geo TV (video game) *Geo Game Wrestling Sega Saturn *Geo of the Land PlayStation *Geo of the Land *Geo Game Golf *Geo TV (video game) *Geo Game Wrestling Sega Dreamcast *Geo Game Wrestling PlayStation 2 *Geo Guy and the Scratch of Balls *Geo Game Skateboarding *Geo TV: Imagination Invaders *Geo Game 4: Hit & Run *Geo TV Game GameCube *Geo Guy and the Scratch of Balls *Geo TV: Imagination Invaders *Geo Game 4: Hit & Run Xbox *Geo Guy and the Scratch of Balls *Geo TV: Imagination Invaders *Geo Game 4: Hit & Run Xbox 360 *Geo TV Game PlayStation 3 *Geo TV Game Nintendo Wii *Geo TV Game Handheld Dedicated Handheld *Geo Guy's Cupcake Crisis Game Boy *Geo Guy's House of Weirdness *Geo Game 2: Geo Guy's Return *Geo Guy's Big Book *Geo Game 3: Evil Boogie Killers *Geo of the Land Sega Game Gear *Geo Guy vs. Space Mutants *Geo Guy vs. the World *Geo Guy's Big Book *Geo of the Land Game Boy Color *Lisa the Killer (video game) Game Boy Advance *Geo Guy and the Scratch of Balls Nintendo DS *Geo TV Game PlayStation Portable *Geo TV Game Mobile *Geo TV: Minutes to Meltdown *Geo Guy and Rico of the King *Geo Game (Moblie) Pinball *Geo Universal *Geo TV Pinball Party Category:Lists Category:Video games